Benzoylphenylacetic acid derivatives including bromfenac (generic name) of formula (I):
of which chemical name is 2-amino-3-(4-bromobenzoyl)phenylacetic acid are known as disclosed in JP-A-23052/1977 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576. 2-Amino-3-(4-bromobenzoyl)phenylacetic acid, its pharmacologically acceptable salt and a hydrate thereof are known as a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agent, and they are effective against inflammatory diseases of anterior or posterior segment of the eye, such as blepharitis, conjunctivitis, scleritis, and postoperative inflammation in the field of ophthalmology, and its sodium salt has been practically used in the form of eye drops (“New Drugs in Japan, 2001”, 2001 Edition, Published by Yakuji Nippo Ltd., May 11, 2001, p. 27-29).
The eye drop as mentioned above is designed to stabilize 2-amino-3-(4-bromobenzoyl)phenylacetic acid by means of addition of a water-soluble polymer (e.g. polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, etc.) and a sulfite (e.g. sodium sulfite, potassium sulfite, etc.) (Japanese patent No. 2,683,676 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,225).
In addition, as an eye drop other than the above-mentioned one, Japanese patent No. 2,954,356 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,929 and 5,653,972) discloses a stable ophthalmic composition which comprises incorporating an antibacterial quaternary ammonium polymer and boric acid into an acidic ophthalmic agent. The acidic agent described therein includes, for example, 2-amino-3-(4-bromobenzoyl)phenylacetic acid.
Further, in Japanese patent No. 2,954,356, there is the following description—“Benzalkonium chloride is a widely used preservative in ophthalmic solutions. However, benzalkonium chloride and other quaternary ammonium compounds are generally considered to be incompatible with ophthalmic compositions of drugs with acidic groups, such as nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. These preservatives lose their ability to function as they form complexes with the charged drug compounds”.
In these prior art references, there is no disclosure that alkyl aryl polyether alcohol type polymers or polyethylene glycol fatty acid esters are able to stabilize an aqueous liquid preparation of 2-amino-3-(4-bromobenzoyl)phenylacetic acid or its pharmacologically acceptable salt, and inhibit decrease in preservative effect of benzalkonium chloride and other quaternary ammonium compounds.